The Young Recruits
by DigitalMaster1100
Summary: Welcome To the Institute. Follow the adventures of 6 young mutants.
1. Chapter 1

**The Young Recruits**

"Kitty Welcome back to the institute" A man said

"Thanks Professer X" Kitty replied back

"Can I ask you for a job?" The professer asked calmly

"What is it?" She asked

"we have new recruits and they need a teacher." He said

"But don't you have Logan, , or Storm?" She asked

"They retired from teaching and Jean and Scott are in the bahamas." he Replied back.

"but what about Rouge Kurt and Spyke?" She asked

"I havent contacted them yet so are you willing to take the job?" He asked

"sure but I want more teachers." she said

"ok I'll contact them" he replied calmly

"Your first class is next week" he told her

"ok" She replied back

"Now all we are missing is the Recruits." Professer X thought

"Storm, Logan, Find 5 recruits." He said telepathic

My OC

**Recruit Sheet**

**Name: Cress Ferlia **

**Code name: Phykotic**

**Nationality: Caucasian **

**Skin: Tan**

**Eyes: Light Brown**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 10 (10-12)**

**Top: Red polo**

**Bottom: Dark Jeans**

**Shoes: Black Converse**

**Accessories: A Silver Digital Watch**

**Power: Telekinesis and the ability to absorb Other Mutants Power **

**Weapon: Staff (optional)**

**Hobbies: Writing Playing Video Games Programming **

**There you have it please send in Recruits.**


	2. The Mutants

**The Recruits**

**X-men Recruits:**

**1:Phykotic**

**2:Charm (by Kairi Avalon her powers are a bit toned down)**

**3:Bandit (by wolverine15120)**

**4:Ballista (by S.G)**

**5:Scream (by ….) **

**6:Mist (by Cloudy-TheNightMareQueen)**

**Brotherhood Recruits:**

**1:Prodigy (by Sexxy Malfoy)**

**2: Wild One (by Forgotten Tactic)**

**3:Clone (by rex 123)**

**4:Gravitate (by xDeathByCupcakesx)**

**Those are the Main Characters and Antagonists Enjoy ^_^**

"Charles we have 5 recruits" Storm said as she Flew in

"Yes now bring them to the Danger Room" Professer X Said

"Cress, Kitty, Rouge, Evan, Kurt, head to the Danger Room" He told them telepathic

In the Danger Room

"Children you will be living here for high school/middle school." He said

"your teachers are all part of the original X-men. Introduce yourselves please." The professor Said

"I'm Kitty AKA ShadowCat. My power is that I can walk through solids. I'll be your controlling your power teacher" Kitty Told them

"I'm Kurt AKA NightCrawler. My power is that I can Transport. I'll be your agility teacher"

Kurt Told them

"I'm Rouge. My power is that I can temporarily use other mutants power. I will be your Battle teacher" She muttered and grumbled

"and I'm Evan AKA Spyke. I can shoot spikes. I'll be your 2nd battle trainer." he said

"Finally I'm Remy, Call me Gambit my cheries. (french word for dears Gambit says it in the show) I'm your weapon trainer if you use one." He said

"May we see your powers." Professer X said

"Phykotic your first." Gambit Said

"ok" he replied

He focused his mind on the box and imagined he threw it and he did at Spyke though.

"hya" Spyke said while shooting a spikes heading straight at Charm

"Ahhhhh FireBall" Charm said while shooting 3 fireballs at the spikes

"nice" kitty said

"Next Bandit" Logan said

"I'll do it watch me girls" He said

"Great a ladies man" Phykotic said then he face palmed

Bandit conjured up 4 bouquets of roses giving them to Charm, Ballista, Scream, and Mist.

Charm Giggled.

"now Ballista show your powers." Gambit said

"ok" she said seriously

she turned into a black wolf and howled sending the bouquet into a wall then ran to it and chewed it up.

"I worked so hard on that -sigh-" Bandit said sad.

"Mist your turn." Kitty said

"umm ok" she said

she had Iceman and Magma use their power to create water (who were spying on them) Then she raised her hands and the Water turned into fog

"finally Scream your turn." Storm said.

"ok" she said

She shot a energy ball at Bandit and he conjured up a shield destroying the ball.

"pssppsspspsps" Storm whispered to Professor X

"ok now you will have extra curriculum teachers based on your powers." Professer X said

"Cress I will be your teacher." Professor X said

"Ballista I'm your teacher" Logan said

"Mist I am your teacher" Storm said.

"Bandit Charm Scream you dont need a teacher." professer said

"yes" He whispered

"why?" Charm asked

"because they have a mutant that relates to their powers" he said

"Now head to your rooms your teachers will show you." The Professor said.

**A/n please tell me if there are any mutants in X-men that powers relate to them. I need some Brotherhood mutants See you **


	3. Phoenix Saga

**Phoenix Saga Pt 1 **

**Phykotic: Hi people welcome back to the story.**

**Kitty: Written on my Laptop.**

**Bandit: um heres ur laptop.**

**Kitty: YOU BROKE IT BUY ME A NEW ONE. AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Bandit: -makes laptop- here you go. OWWW DigitalMaster1100 doesn't own the X-men or the Ocs. **

**Charm: Whats all the ruckus?**

**Phykotic: you don't want to know. **

**Characters Cress=Phykotic Mariska=Scream Dakota=Ballista Kairi=Charm Claudia=Mist Joseph=Bandit**

"and Here are your rooms." Kitty told them

"Where did rouge go?" Kurt asked appearing in front of them.

"EEEK DEMON FIREBALL" Kairi Screamed.

"you kinda deserved that" Joseph said

"Owwww" Kurt complained during the rest of their trip.

"This is the Danger Room." Kitty showed them the grey room as big as a FootBall Field

"Whats it for?" Mariska asked

"its a battle simulator." Kurt said popping in again.

"EEEK Fir-" Kairi was cut off from Cress grabbing her hands.

"anyways this is where we train our abilities and pretend missons." Cress said

"How do you know?" Joseph asked

"I lived here since I was 9." He replied

"Kitty Bring Charm, Bandit, and Phykotic." Professor X Said through a Loud Speaker.

Once they got to the Professor's office they looked around. There was a picture of all the X-men as of now except them (ending picture of the show) and the originals. There was a red plaid Carpet and a black wall.

"I need you to go to the Bahamas." The Professor said.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"because I can't send a message to Scott or Jean I worry For their Safety." He replied sternly

"Ok you will use the new transportation Device." he told them

"you Can't be serious. Their kids in training." Logan asked walking in

"then you may go with them." He said

"sure whatever." He replied

Once they got to the hanger they saw 3 machine birds and a pair of wings.

"Is this safe?" Kairi asked

"pretty sure it is." Logan said

"um theres only three birds." Cress said

"I call riding with Kairi." Joseph Said Loudly

"you see those wings they are for you Cress." Logan said

"How?" He asked

"They use telekinesis as their energy supply." Kairi Replied

"Oh." Cress replied back.

"My Idea is not happening is it." Joseph grumbled

They then Boarded the Vehicle and left for the Bahamas.

(At NYC)

"THIS IS AWESOME" Joseph Screamed

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT never mind." Kairi Screamed

(In Miami Florida)

"ZZZZZZZ" Joseph Snored.

"Will Someone PLEASE SHUT HIM UP" Cress Screamed

"I will." Logan Said

Logan went over to Joseph and accidentally bumped into him.

"oops." Logan Said

"BYE" Cress screamed and left them.

**A/n That was the chapter. Hope you like the Travels they had in ****between.**


	4. Phoenix Saga Pt 2

**Phoenix Saga Pt 2**

**A/n Sorry for the Delay I was Busy.**

**Cress:Welcome back friends.**

**Joseph: How are they your friends?**

**Cress: They Just are ok Here Read this.**

**Joseph: DigitalMaster1100 Doesn't own anything in this story. Ps. I'll be giving hints to this story like now. The Title.**

**Joseph: Where's my prize? What did that Hint Mean?**

**Cress: You'll find out later. -looks in jar- No More Cookies Sorry**

**Joseph: I want Cookie**

**Cress: Oh Well -eats cookie-**

**-Back at Bayville**-

"Where are Joseph Kairi and Cress?" Mariska asked.

"At a mission." Claudia said calmly

"I wanted to go." Dakota pouted

"Next mission." Gambit said walking in on them.

"Young X-men Gather in the Briefing Room." Professer X said through the Loud Speaker.

"Wheres that?" Claudia asked

"I know where it is." Dakota answered running off

"Leave her" Gambit said walking in the opposite direction.

The Two Girls walked with Gambit. Taking 5 minutes to get there.

The Briefing room was large with a 6 ft rectangular table with 6 chairs.

Once they got there they saw Dakota already there.

"how did you get here so fast?" Gambit Exclaimed

"It's a secret." Dakota smirked.

Claudia looked around Kurt Kitty and Spyke was also here.

"Now that everyones here I have a request of all of you." Professer X said

"What is it" Kurt asked

"Remember when Jean Lost Control of her powers and Rouge helped her?" He answered

"Yea so?" Spyke said

"Well look at the news." Gambit said

"_Mount Hallok is erupting violently all residents are to evacuate._" The Reporter said then Professer X turning off the TV.

Everyone was silent for three minutes after that

"I think Jean Caused that." Xavier Said Breaking the silence

"Why?" Mariska asked

"Because Jean is reaching her final growth point of her Mutant powers. She going under a trial." Professer X explained

"That does make sense...but wheres Rouge?" Kitty asked

"I don't know." Professer X answered

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoX-MenOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Meanwhile-

"Man This is a ghost Town" Joseph said looking around

"I have a feeling someones watching us" Kairi Said

"Man You Blew Our cover WildOne" a girl's voice said

"Hey dont blame me blame yourself" A WildOne Said back

"Anyways Take this" The Girl AKA Prodigy started controling Joseph

Joseph then made a spear and threw it at Kairi

"Hya!" Logan then cut the spear in three pieces

"Shock Time! Lightning" Kairi shot Lightning from sky onto Prodigy

"Hey Dont hurt my friend! Tiger Time" WildOne turned into a tiger and ran towards Cress.

Cress then surprised was tackled to the Ground by WildOne

"Argg!" Cress Screamed from the scratches by WildOne.

Prodigy then Made Joseph make a rifle pointed at Kairi

"Hahaha I'll Make sure you won't recover Jean" Prodigy Laughed

"Sadist" Cress Muttered

"Make One move Wolverine and she dies" Prodigy Threatened

"Wait What about Jean" Kairi asked

"You don't know? Well Jean is transforming her Powers will be stronger. Mystique calls her Phoenix Force Then We will use her on our side." WildOne told them

"SHUT UP YOU IMBECILE" Prodigy yelled at WildOne

"oops well we'll take you to Phoenix Ourselves" WildOne Said

"We'll keep this mutant under our control he's useful." Prodigy said

"Help us Professor." Cress said Telepathic

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOX-Men First ClassOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"-Gasp-" The professor gasped

"What is it professor?" Kitty asked

"Mystique has Kairi Logan Cress and Joseph. Gambit Full Speed ahead." The professor answered.

Then The Professor went in to see what was happening to Rouge

"Argg" Rouge yelled

"It's no use Rouge We're stuck" Scott said

"Move Over You have more Guest" Gravitate said

Then in came Joseph Kairi Cress and Logan Came in

"What are you doing here!" Rouge asked

"Well looking for you guys." Kairi told them

"Who are they Rouge?" Scott asked

"Those are the new Mutants and Logan" Rouge answered

"So this is where you have been" Logan said

"Yea Jean Is In The Volcano." Scott told them

"I thought I could help." Rouge said then looking away.

"You Tried your best." Scott said trying to brighten her up.

"What Happened?" Joseph asked

"You were controlled and attacked us" Cress answered him than

"Ow" Cress went to go sit against the wall.

"Are you ok I forgot about your wounds. Wait I have Healing Spells. First Aid" Kairi said then saying the incantation to use the spell.

The Sound of bells rung and a light surrounded Cress and the wounds dissapeared.

"We got to hurry I've located them and Rouge." Professor X said.

**A/n Wow that was a fun chapter to write. Wonder whats going to happen to the prisoners? Find Out Next Time. **


End file.
